Kyoichiro Kuroi
|lastepisode = |numberofepisodes = 1 (Movies) 1 (Specials) |cast = Mitsuhiro Oikawa |label = Shocker Rider 3 |label2 = Kamen Rider 3 }} is , alternatively designated , making his first appearance in and later in . He is the third Kamen Rider cyborg created by Shocker following the original Double Riders, Kamen Riders 1 and 2, that came before him decades ago. History Origin Kyochiro Kuroi was once a failed F-1 racer until he was "captured" by the remnants of Shocker, or perhaps, he himself found and confronted them, and let himself turned into a cyborg to be the strongest one there is. Unaware to Kyoichiro, he was added with a special attachment to be a vessel for the Great Leader's revival as the Rider Robo. First Deployment before fighting him.]] Kamen Rider 3's creation was caused by using of History Modifying Machine developed by Roidmude 089 disguised as Doctor D using the very last of his cells. He was first seen using Go Shijima as his training dummy for his preparation for Shocker's plan. Although he did spared Mach as he told the Rider that he is not the one he was after. After Roidmude 089's demise, Kamen Rider 3 opened his helmet, commented that said Roidmude was a prototype of the History Modifying Machine and that Shocker's true plan is about to start. The Rider Who Never Was Shocker sent Kamen Rider 3 back in time in 1973, right after the Double Riders defeated the Great Leader of Gel-Shocker. He appeared before the riders and defeated them. The Liner crews arrived too late to prevent Shocker from rising again and changing the course of history itself, with Kotaro Minami remaining as BLACK, and also resulting in many Riders being brainwashed. However, there are the minority of Riders who were not affected by the changing of history, such as the Liner crews (notably from DenLiner and ZeroLiner, including Takumi Inui), who are trying to resist the reign of Shocker. Because of this he is known as the "Rider who should never have existed." In an altered world, he now was on the run from the Kamen Riders who are turned into Shocker Riders. Only Shinnosuke Tomari, Yuto Sakurai, and Go Shijima appear to assist him to clear his name as a "Rider". After acting as if he was attempting to sacrifice his life by saving Yuto from a large group of Shocker Riders, Kuroi revealed that his true loyalties lied with Shocker, he betrays Yuto, revealing that Rider Town was a trap for Kamen Riders. He is then challenged by Shinnosuke, who had arrived and had anticipated the trap, to a race, under the conditions that if Tomari wins, Shocker must set Kiriko, who was revealed to be alive, free and release the Riders from their brainwashing. Throughout the race he and the other brainwashed Riders cheat to ensure Drive's loss. This however fails, due to Drive having remaining allies in Faiz, Mach and Black RX, as well as Drive's empathy as a champion of justice and a Rider, especially about Rider 3's regret on killing the original Double Riders before the alteration timeline. After losing to Drive, Rider 3 accepted his loss, while Shocker still do not know how to accept theirs, as the Great Leader took Rider 3 and held him as a prisoner to activate Rider Robo. Later the Double Riders were able to revive themselves due to their spirits inside the Rider Robo, breaking the Riders' brainwashing as the Great Leader went too far on erasing the Riders from existence, Rider 3 managed to break free from the Great Leader's control. He teams up with 1 and 2 and the remaining Kamen Riders. As he revealed that the Rider Robo housed the History Modifying Machine, he tells the Riders that he'll be fine and allows the Ninningers and Drive destroy the Rider Robo. After the Rider Robo is destroyed, all of Shocker's changes to history were undone, restoring the timeline back to normal. As Kyoichiro bid his allies farewell and, he states that they'll see him on the other side. Kyoichiro's place in the timeline is restored, and he resumes his normal life as a racer, now under the promotion of the Tachibana Racing Club and BOARD. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Riderbout Kamen Rider 3 is among the vast pantheon of Riders which appear in the mobile game, Kamen Rider Riderbout. Personality Kyoichiro is quite prideful, stubborn and arrogant, who obsesses in the concept of winning, such as the loser should kneel before the winner, even it means to cheat, just like he and Shocker had done during a race. However, according to Shinnosuke, Kyoichiro has good left in him, such as after he killed the original Double Riders, he felt regret in doing it. After losing a race to Drive, Kyoichiro finally accepts his loss and fully understands of concept of winning from Shinnosuke's empathy. Data *'Height': 179.0cm *'Weight': 74kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 15.0t *'Kicking Power': 24.0t *'Maximum Jump Height': 50.0m Technique * * *Combined Techniques ** (with Rider 1 and Rider 2) Equipment Devices *Typhoon - Transformation belt Vehicles *TriCyclone - 3's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Kyoichiro Kuroi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider 3, his suit actor is .Eitoku's Twitter status Notes *Kamen Rider 3's suit was designed by Hideki Tajima, who also designed Kamen Rider 4's suit. *Combining a racer motif, Kamen Rider 3's suit colors are similar to that of the original Kamen Rider 1 suit, with differently colored eyes, scarf and belt. **Also, to homage the Kamen Rider 1 in Shotaro Ishinomori's original manga, 3 has a pair of broken shackles around his wrists and ankles with the Shocker logo carved on it, and has two jetting devices on both sides of the Typhoon. **His golden scarf also homage to Shocker Rider Number 1, the first Shocker Rider who wore a yellow scarf. *An earlier version of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in one of Shotaro Ishinomori's mangas, Kamen Rider 3 vs. General Black. However, this Rider 3 is not Kyoichiro, but thought to be Kazuya Taki. *A possible foreshadowing of Kamen Rider 3 appeared in , the prologue TV special for the previous spring movie. When the first three Showa Riders (1, 2, and V3) make their appearance to help the , they perform a roll call. ToQger questions why V3 isn't just called Kamen Rider 3. *Currently, Kamen Rider 3 is the first Rider who's labeled as a Showa, Heisei, and Neo-Heisei Rider, at the same time, with Kamen Rider 4 being the next one. *His design is similar to the Kamen Rider designs in the reboot films. **Coincidentally, Rider 3 is also able to take off his helmet like them. *Kyoichiro's racing jacket, after being restored into the timeline, has Kamen Rider-related logos as sponsership patches such as the Tachibana Racing Club and BOARD. *He is the second character to receive a new way to life as a normal human as an exclusive Super Hero Taisen rider after no longer becoming a Kamen Rider, after Ren Aoi. **He is also one of the three movie Heisei era characters within Heisei Phase 2 who started as villains, until they became good and happily having a normal life, with the others being Emperor Maya and the aforementioned Ren Aoi. *His Shocker Rider title is listed as "Shocker Rider 3". This is not to be confused with Shocker Rider Number 3 from the original Kamen Rider series. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive ** ** Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 References Category:Movie Riders Category:TOS Riders Category:Drive Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Drive Characters Category:Evil turns good Category:Antiheroes Category:Shocker Kaijin